Daddy's Little Girl Part 2
by yes-dreams.do.come.true
Summary: Hey guys. This is my second chapter to the "Daddy's Little Girl" story. I'm still new to writing and fan fiction, so please bear with me. My first few stories are kind of bad...Please comment and let me know what you think :


**Daddy's Little Girl - Part 2**

"Lizzie...Lizzie?" Elliot sobbed. Did she just lose signal? Was she scared and hung up the phone? What was happening to his baby?

Elliot began racing like a manic to his house. All he kept visioning was the terrible things that could be happening to his innocent little girl right now. The thoughts of Elizabeth being raped, beaten, and tortured made Elliot sick to his stomach. He just wanted his baby girl home.

When he pulled up into the driveway, he noticed his wife, Kathy, sitting like a zombie on the porch, crying her eyes out.

"Baby.." Elliot ran out of the car and pulled his wife into a hug. She buried her face into his chest and soaked his nice dress shirt with her tears.

"I - I sent her to school this morning..like al-waa-ys...and...she- she..." Kathy Stabler was a mess, no doubt about it. She was sobbing uncontrollably, and talking much too fast.  
>"Shh...shh...I know baby, I know...shh...shh.." Elliot tried to sooth his beautiful wife, patting her hair down and kissing her forehead.<p>

"I-I'm so sorry El..." she whispered before letting out another big sob.

"Kathy, honey it wasn't your fault..shh...shh..." Elliot was trying to remain calm for his wife, but he was at his breaking point. He too began to sob, but his was more of a silent sob. Elliot Stabler only cried when he wasn't around others - he had to make himself look like a "tough" guy.

Elliot pulled out of the hug from his wife, kissed her on her forehead again, and said, "make sure the other ones don't leave the house babe...I'll be back...I'm going to look..."

"Be safe, El...I love you."

"I love you too baby, don't worry-we'll find her..."

One final sob, and Kathy Stabler went inside to wait with the other children, while Elliot ventured out into the unknown, trying to find his baby girl.

_"Yeah, this is John Munch."_

_"Munch," _Elliot said frantically, _"I need you to do something for me."  
>"Anything Stabler, have you heard anything yet?"<br>"No...but I need your help. Elizabeth called me about 15 minutes ago, I need you to track the number she called me from, see if you can get a location.."_

_"Will do, El. I'll call you when I find something out.."_

_"Thanks Munch, you're a good friend."  
>"Anything for you Stabler."<em>

Elliot hung up the phone, and began driving like a maniac around Queens. He stopped at every play ground, pizza parlor, and kid friendly place he could think of, asking questions to every person he saw.

_"Excuse me, have you seen this little girl?"_

_"Sorry sir, wish I could help."_ The answers were always the same. Elliot didn't know what to do anymore, he was going crazy. It'd been a little over two hours since Elizabeth went missing, and they had no new information about her. Elliot was scared to death, thinking of the worst - What if Elizabeth was tortured and murdered? Elliot knew he would never be able to live with himself if something like that happened to her. Even though it was nearly impossible, Elliot tried to think positive...

It had been three hours since Elizabeth was missing, and Elliot was still no where closer to finding her. He'd driven all over Manhattan and Queens. No such luck. He'd asked everyone - from the high class people of Manhattan to the dirty drug dealers off the streets of Queens. Nothing. There were no leads leading him closer to his baby. Until now - finally, his phone rang.

_"Stabler."_

_"El! Hey, I got something. Sorry it took so long, those stupid computers were-  
>"Alright Munch I get it, what do you know?"<em> Elliot said frantically, cutting him off.

_"The call she made to you was from a prepaid cellphone. It took quite a while to trace, this guy is a technical guru. Very hard to override and hack the system. Anyway, we got a hit off a tower in Long Island."_

_"Thank you Munch, thank you!" _Elliot exclaimed. Munch gave him an address near the cell tower where the phone call was made, and Elliot drove like a madman from the busy cities of the five boroughs of New York City into Long Island. He just hoped he'd get there in time, and that his baby girl would be safe.


End file.
